Chocolate Perspective
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Numbuh 274 is standing near the podium giving a speech, but you are barely listening to it. You are too busy staring at the girl on the other side of the stage. 23/35


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door and I never will.**_

_**Well 'ello there. I think I am officially in love with this couple. No, seriously. I would die if it didn't exist.**_

_

* * *

Chocolate Perspective_

You are excited and scared at the same time. You are about to graduate from Kids Next Door training. Numbuh 274 is standing near the podium giving a speech, but you are barely listening to it. You are too busy staring at the girl on the other side of the stage.

She doesn't see you, and you want it to stay that way. She had intrigued you ever since your first day of training. She had given everyone chocolates, including you. She said her mother had made them and decided to share them with her fellow cadets.

At first, you were wondering why someone would do that. People only gave gifts to others if they knew them. She had only just met them. Why would she do that?

Then you tasted the chocolate and you saw a different perspective. Something as beautiful as this chocolate needed to be shared. You look at her, then back down at the half-bitten chocolate in your hand. It's the exact same shade as her hair, a pretty, chocolate brown.

You don't even know her name. The cadets had been split into two groups and you, unfortunately, were not in hers. That is why you are staring at her today. You wish to know her name when she steps down to receive her official Kids Next Door status.

"Let's get started," says Numbuh 274.

They go through the list in alphabetical order of last name. Even the Kids Next Door needs some kind of organisation. You sigh, knowing you will be in the second half of the list. The fact that there are a lot of graduates doesn't help either. Hopefully the girl won't be too far down on the list.

You gradually grow bored of the same vows being recited over and over again. You only focus again when they are getting near the end of the 'R's. You won't be too far away, and the other girl won't be either.

Then the Soopreme Leader says, "Virginia Sims."

The girl walks shyly over to Numbuh 274 and he begins speaking again. "Virginia, do you swear to battle adult tyranny, outlaws, without fail, without rest, except for cookie breaks?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" she replies enthusiastically, but you can tell she is nervous.

"Very well, you may now insert your genetic material into the code module and register into the Sooper Incredibly Big Computer Ma-bob."

She raises her finger to her nose and pokes around. She lowers her hand, showing the booger on her finger. She moves it around for everyone to see.

"With this booger, I do hereby eagerly enter the grand tree-house of the Kids Next Door. If I do not live up to the Kids Next Door code of bravery, strength and all night chocolate milkshake parties, let this booger be replaced by another, worthier kid's booger and banish me from the Kids Next Door forever!"

She turns to the Code Module. "I choose the code name, um, Numbuh 23!"

"Genetic material accepted," a woman computer voice confirms. "Connecting upload to Sooper Incredibly Big Computer Ma-bob."

The lights on the computer flash and a man's computer voice starts speaking. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door, operative-"

"Numbuh 23," interrupts the woman's voice.

The man resumes. "You shall serve kids everywhere from your tree-house headquarters in-"

"Sector K."

Numbuh 274 salutes. "Welcome to the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 23!"

You smile at Numbuh 23's shining face. You feel happy for her, and wish you could see her more, but you don't live anywhere near Sector K. She stands to the side with the other graduates and you wait in anticipation for the next person.

"Bartie Stork," calls Numbuh 274.

You grin and step forward.

_**

* * *

It sounded a lot cuter in my head. -.-**_

_**I've been wanting to this for a few days now, so there you are. You have no idea how many times I replayed Tommy's graduation from Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.**_


End file.
